


Hello/Goodbye

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental summoning, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Date Night, Demons, M/M, Ouija, Violence, dad!Magnus mode activated, young warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: When date night is interrupted by a group of young, inexperienced Warlocks, nothing will stop Magnus from getting back to it.





	Hello/Goodbye

“– and then we’re speaking to this merchant, and Ragnor, he doesn’t speak Spanish, so he’s there telling me to translate what we’re guarding and I don’t want to tell him because it’s literally a pile of sh-” 

The sudden surge of energy and magic filled the air so quickly it had almost felt like Magnus had done a cannonball into a pool, stunning him into silence. His hands rested quickly on the table as Alec looked on, clearly alarmed by how fast Magnus’s facial expression had changed.

“Magnus? What is it? What-” 

The entire apartment rattled as a thundering boom rippled through Brooklyn, quickly followed by the echoes of terrified screams from a group of teens as they sprinted past in the street below. The wine glasses, just filled, had tipped and spilled onto the crisp white tablecloth, staining it red and even dripping onto the floor, but the two were already so far down the stairs that neither noticed.

“We’ll move in together, see if you can keep it from getting away and I’ll take it down. We don’t need to cause more chaos… Or paperwork.”

"Moving in together?" Magnus mused with a teasing tone. "Alexander, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that step, but-"

"Now, Magnus?" Came the exasperated reply.

They could smell the sulfer as they approached the abandoned building set for demolishing, once a towering beast of a beautiful brownstone house, and now it housed a towering beast. Magnus only knew this because he could see its shadow through the second floor window, the horns very evident to someone who knew exactly what they were looking at.

“So much for our date…” Magnus muttered as they got over their shock and headed inside. 

The magic already formed around his hands by the last step, an incantation beginning as they went through the door left open by the teens, judging by the entrail of their belongings left behind from what must have been spilled bags. The ward was quick to go up, the near irridescent blue sheen surrounding the innards of the hollowed house, and he was already sweating just looking at the demon. How had a group of kids managed to summon a demon this large? Perhaps young warlocks, he thought. 

A terrified scream from a young boy erupted from the corner and Magnus’s head whipped over to the direction of the sound, his thoughts only confirmed as he saw a teen cowering half covered in shadows with a spellbook that was clearly stolen, and… What looked like a decimated Ouija board atop a large pentacle.

“Magnus!” 

Alec’s voice sounded desperate and Magnus made the mistake of looking to him, seeing him trapped behind the ward he’d made. He’d sworn Alec was right behind him when they entered, he should have made it in, but instead he’d just locked out his only backup in his haste to contain the issue. Once again his hands lifted and as he began to open it just for Alec, the demons large clawed hand moved to plow directly into his torso, sending him flying back into one of the large marble supports of the foyer. He wasn’t sure if the second loud crack was the marble breaking or his head hitting it, but judging by the pain radiating up his side, he knew the initial one was a rib breaking.

Alec’s yells were becoming increasingly desperate through the ringing, fuzzy state his head was in and he knew that his hold on the ward had dropped because Alec was soon by his side, a careful eye still on the demon who seemed temporarily distracted by the teen once again, its massive hands reaching for the boy who was desperately trying to run up the stairs to avoid being swiped up.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Magnus assured Alec, knowing Catarina would be the first call made after this, cementing this thought in as Alec helped him up.

“How are we going to get rid of it? Think my arrows will be enough for a one-shot?” Alec asked as he walked Magnus towards the pentagram, hesitantly dropping his arm once Magnus regained his senses and pulled away to quickly assess.

“It’s hard to tell without seeing what they used in that book the kid has, but I have some ideas.” Magnus winced as he leaned down, brushing the board pieces off the pentagram with a muttered ‘Careless, idiotic children.’ 

A quick swipe of his magic and the symbol lit up once again, a slow mantra beginning to form in his chest, soon to be bellowed throughout the empty hall. The demon swung around quickly as its attention was grabbed once more, Magnus’s hand signalling for Alec to be ready, and this time cat eyes were on the demon fully. One hand was raised with the swirling blue magic, his other hand resting at his aching right side, and from his peripherals he could see Alec’s bow raise with at least four arrows lined one after another.

Alexander was a piece of artwork and he would need to be told it later.

Magnus’s mantra quickly changed to a spell to banish any chance of the demon returning and the flame-like magic around his hand grew in size, soon flung out sideways to ignite the tips of each of those arrows, small remnants of it swirling up the bow and even up Alec’s arms, trailing along lines he knew well- lines he traced every morning when he woke before the other. From the next path it followed, he knew the strength rune hidden under the long sleeves he wore was circled, no doubt already activated but with a little tweak of his magic seeping into Alec’s arms, he was giving him just a little extra. 

The bow was drawn with more ease than he’d seen done before, his bright eyed love dropping to one knee to get the angle he needed and as he finished the spell, the demon roared right as he yelled, “NOW!”

Sharp rows of teeth and pinpoint claws, flaming red eyes, and the fury of a hive invaded, moved towards them as the arrows let fly, their path direct to where Alec wanted them. One to the temple, one to the throat. Two more landed into the demons chest and the duo were quick to magic up and land three more into its chest. Magnus mustered up as much energy as he had left to send a blast of magic at the pentagram to destroy it. The demon turned once more in desperation as its howl brought back that rattle they had felt before in Magnus’s apartment, its hand reaching out in desperation for the teen, one single claw managing to hook into the cornered boys sleeve before dissipating like the rest of its body.

Magnus’s chest was heaving as he leaned over and rested his hands on his knees, the three adding to the silence of the now empty home. The boy stumbled down the stairs, sputtering and thanking them for saving him, his feet slipping on dust and loose debris from the demons wreckage as the snakeskin pattern formed on his deglamoured skin. Alec’s head was bowed and his weapon rested as his side as he let out a slow breath he had clearly been holding for a while now.

“Th-thank you s-so much, we didn’t k-know what we were do-”

“We can tell,” Magnus snapped, his voice reprimanding like a disappointed father. “Give me this.” He said as he snatched the book from the boys hand, his side aching tenfold with the reach and sudden movement. 

“This,” he held the old spellbook up and shook it in front of him, “This is not a toy. Do you have any idea what you kids could have done? People could have been killed. You all could have been killed. Alexander could have been killed and, let me tell you, if anything happened to him, the wrath I would have brought down on you all would have been far greater than that demon. I would string you up by your feet with chains, and then I would take the biggest blunt objects I can find and shove them in every-”

“Magnus, he gets it.” Alec interjected, the weapon soon glamoured out of sight. While he was clearly behind everything being said, he knew Magnus was clearly hurt and wanted to get him help sooner than later. His hand was gentle on the warlocks lower back and though he still felt that anger bubbling within him, that touch was the tiny bit of peace he needed to take as deep a breath as he could, lowering the book instead of waving it at the boy, who was stunned into silence.

“Another thing, because I doubt you careless lot were ever taught it when summoning spirits.” The free hand that had been holding his rib lifted, the Goodbye portion of the board rested between index and middle finger. “Always say goodbye to spirits.” The piece was flicked forward, a soft pap following it as it lightly hit between the boys eyes. "Not that it would have worked on that beast..."

“Okay, m-mister, but we aren’t doing this anymore, s-so…” 

The kid rubbed at the area where the piece had hit, as if some kind of curse was left there just by being touched by it. He edged towards the door while watching all around him, only to break into a full sprint to get away. The duo watched him, a scowl on Magnus’s face and concern on Alec’s, before both simultaneously let out a loud, relieved sigh. Their eyes met in shock and they both broke out in laughter, though Magnus’s was short-lived as his hand returned to his side. 

“Alec, don’t make me laugh.” He laugh/groaned, only to then receive and incredulous 'ME?!' look, and to be led to the door.

“Come on, let’s call Catarina.” Alec said as he held Magnus close to his side.

“And finish our date?” Magnus asked hopefully as they stepped past the police swarming up to the building, invisible to their eye.

Alec chuckled as he brushed plaster and debris off of the front of his shirt. “We’ll see.”


End file.
